


Squiggle

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their soulmate's signature tattooed on them, but Carlos' soulmate has the messiest signature, and he's not sure that he's ever going to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squiggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Chesca <3

Carlos had been looking at the squiggle on his wrist for as long as he could remember. He'd tried figuring out the letters but they seemed so strange, like the alphabet wasn't the same wherever his soulmate was from.

Then when he was thirteen he met Dany, and he was fascinated by the way that he wrote his name, the Cyrillic letters were nothing like he'd ever seen before. He was sure that Dany was his soulmate, and that his signature was going to match the squiggle on his wrist.

But Dany always wore long sleeves, and Carlos couldn't think of a way to bring up the subject, so he waited.

Three years later they were celebrating and tipsy, Dany sprawled over his bed in their shared hotel room.

"Do you ever wonder where your soulmate is?" Carlos asked, slumping down on the bed next to Dany, waving his wrist in his face.

"I do." Dany pulled back his sleeve, but it wasn't his signature and Carlos ran his fingers over it, making Dany smile. "It's so much of a mess that I might never meet them."

Carlos cuddled up next to Dany, the room spinning as he tried to make sense of it all. "You will, we both will."

*

Max let out a groan as the warm water splashed over him. He stared at the mark on his wrist, he knew that he shouldn't have taken the cuff off, that his dad would be angry if he knew, but he couldn't stop staring at the squiggle on his wrist and wondering where his soulmate was, and when he would get to meet them.

The second that he started karting competitively his dad forced him to wear a cuff that covered it, so that he had no distractions. He thought that his signature might be a G and a Y, but he didn't know anyone with those initials.

Max traced the lines with his finger, trying to memorise the signature so that he could recognise it if he saw it. He wished that his soulmate had a neater signature, it would have made it easier for him to trace them, but he couldn't worry about that now, he was going to have his first race in F3 and he had to do well. Prove to his dad that he was a good racer.

When he met his soulmate, he planned to get away from his dad as quickly as possible.

***

Dany looked at his phone, there was a message from Carlos, wishing him luck for his first F1 race. He tucked his phone away, wandering up to the stage where they were waiting for him to sign his name on a big board, the fans cheering beneath him.

He scribbled his signature on the board, and that was when he saw something familiar. Something that he spent time staring at every day, the squiggle on his wrist.

Now he had a name for his soulmate – Kevin Magnussen.

*

Dany had to wait until after the race to catch up with Kevin, they were in a nightclub, but there was no way to get close to him for all the people congratulating him on his podium.

They'd met before, over the years, and Kevin had always been easy to talk to. Even though they'd never really spent any quality time together, the idea of them in a relationship made sense.

He spent the night sitting at the bar, sipping his beer as watched Kevin, his cheeky grin shone out and Dany found himself smiling in response, basking in the knowledge that Kevin was his soulmate.

The crowds were thinning and when Dany returned from the bathroom there was no sign of Kevin, so he decided to call it a night. He headed out towards the taxi rank, the warm air hitting him in the face after so long in the air conditioned night club.

"Want to share a taxi?"

Dany turned to see Kevin smiling, his soft breathless voice music to his ears, and Dany was blushing so much that all he could do was nod.

The ride back to their hotel didn't take long, and Dany was following Kevin back to his room with a smile on his face, both glancing at each other as Kevin fumbled with the door, its lock beeping to say that it was open.

Dany bit his lip, waiting for Kevin to gesture for him to come in, and once he was inside, he felt nervous. He had spent so long wondering when he would meet his soulmate that he'd never considered what he would say to them.

Luckily Kevin spared him from having to talk at all, taking his hand and leading him to the bed, their shoes left kicked off on the floor as Kevin arranged the pillows so that they could get comfy.

"When did you realise that we were soulmates?" Kevin asked, now that Dany was cuddled into him, his head resting on his chest as he listened to his heart beat.

"Thursday, when we all had to sign that big board," Dany said, looking up at Kevin with a smile on his face, "I recognised it straight away."

Dany held up his wrist, and Kevin kissed the mark, his signature that would be forever marked on Dany's pale skin.

"I never thought I'd find you, because your signature is just a squiggle." Dany laughed, draping his arm over Kevin's body as he reached out to hold his hand. "When did you realise?" Dany felt his heart race, had Kevin know for a while and been too scared to tell him?

"I felt the same, but then I saw your signature up on that board, and I was so happy." Kevin kissed Dany on the forehead, and he knew that he wanted more. He stretched up so that their lips met, the taste of champagne and adrenaline sent a rush through his body as he ran his fingers though Kevin's silky hair.

Kevin rolled over so that he could deepen the kiss, his tongue teasing at Dany's lips as he let out a soft gasp. The warmth of Kevin's body pressed against him felt so good and Dany couldn't help but moan in pleasure, Kevin's talented tongue licking up all the gasps and moans that fell from his pouty lips.

They kissed until they were breathless, Kevin's hard cock pressed against his thigh, and Dany wanted more, but it was so late. He would have time for all of that, they were going to have the rest of their lives together.

Dany fell asleep with a grin on his face, Kevin wrapped up in his arms as his soft snores filled the room.

*

Kevin woke to the sound of running water, and the hot Australian sun shining through a gap in the blinds, warming his arm. He saw Dany's jeans and shirt neatly folded over the chair in the room, which brought a smile to his face, and he stripped out of his sticky clothes so that he could join Dany in the shower.

Dany gasped when he saw Kevin naked, the sight of his tattoo, combined with the way all of his soft blond hairs shimmered in the light, made him look like he was an angel.

"I could listen to that forever," Kevin said, winking at Dany as he blushed, pushing his wet hair back out of his face.

"Morning." Dany stepped back so that there was space for Kevin in the shower, waiting for him to wet his hair before ducking down for a kiss.

"I could get used to this," Kevin said, dragging his eyes over Dany as his fingers traced the lines of each muscles, Dany's abs fluttering as he felt sparks fly through his body.

Dany went in for another kiss, more passionate this time, and he let his hands roam down, squeezing Kevin's perfect rear as he let out a little growl. Kevin broke the kiss, nuzzling against Dany's neck as his teeth scraped over his skin, his hard cock pressing against him, and Dany let his head fall back, resting against the cool tiles as Kevin trailed the kisses lower, the anticipation building as his big blue eyes stared up at him.

Every touch of Kevin's lips sent a rush through his body, the scrape of his stubble a pleasant contrast and Dany moaned in pleasure, reaching down to run his hands though Kevin's hair, still soft and silky even though it was wet.

The water added to how sensual it all felt, and Dany could feel that he was close already, Kevin's kisses getting closer and closer to his cock as he bit his lip.

"Do you want this?" Kevin looked up at him as he licked his lips, so plump and moist, and Dany nodded, whimpering in frustration.

Kevin grinned before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth, it was so warm and intimate and Dany had to take a deep breath just to stop himself from coming straight away. Dany looked down to see Kevin stroking himself, smile on his face as he sucked away, his free hand gently cupping his balls and it was all so overwhelming that Dany came with a jolt, gasping for air as his body shuddered in pleasure, Kevin's talented tongue playing with the tip as he delighted in each aftershock.

"I'm so glad that you're my soulmate." Kevin watched as Dany slid down to the bottom of the shower, grin on his face as he caught his breath, the cool water erotic as it splashed over him.

"Me too," Dany said, reaching out to hold Kevin's hand, "You're perfect."

***

A year later they were back in Melbourne, Dany was curled up with Kevin, holding him tight as he dozed, when there was a knock on the door.

Dany slid out from under him, quietly opening the door to see Carlos standing there. Dany nodded at Kevin, and Carlos wandered into the room.

"I'm awake," Kevin said, his eyes so full of love for Dany, and Carlos felt a little envious. "You don't have to tiptoe around."

"Hi, Kevin." Carlos went over for a hug, and Dany came to sit down next to Kevin.

He waited until they were both comfy, trying to assemble his thoughts but Dany spoke first. "What's up?"

Carlos laughed, they'd been friends for far too long for him to pretend that there was nothing wrong.

"Nervous about your first F1 race?" Kevin asked, and Carlos shook his head, he'd been waiting for this his whole life and now it was here.

"No. Excited." Carlos smiled, Dany was the first person that he'd called, apart from his parents, when he found out that he'd got the Toro Rosso drive. It was a dream come true.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Kevin said, wriggling out from under Dany's lanky arms. He gave him a kiss on the cheek before finding his shoes, and heading off for a walk.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Carlos said, he felt guilty now, although he knew that Dany and Kevin got plenty of alone time together, since they shared a flat in Monaco.

"It's okay." Dany reached out to hug Carlos, and he felt at ease with Dany close, but he knew that it would feel better if it was his soulmate hugging him.

"I just want to meet my soulmate, find them while I can share all of this with them." Carlos buried his face against Dany's shoulder, his cheeks burning. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Dany as a friend, and he felt honoured to get hugs from him, since he wasn't really much of a hugger. But he wanted the romance, and all the other things too.

"You will, right when you least expect it they will appear in your life." Dany chuckled to himself, Carlos had heard the story of how Kevin and he met many times.

"Look at this squiggle, it's so messy that I used to think it was Russian." Carlos laughed, and Dany held him tight, making him feel safe and loved.

"It seems to go with the job," Dany said, grinning at the fact that there were very few F1 drivers that had a recognisable signature. Carlos laughed some more, and he didn't give it another thought. "Maybe they're a doctor? They all have terrible handwriting." Dany stuck his tongue out, and Carlos thought the odds were probably higher for him that he'd meet a doctor.

"Thanks for cheering me up, mate."

"What are friends for?" Dany gave him another hug before he left, even though they weren't in the car for another couple of days, he had media commitments tomorrow and he wanted to look bright and cheery for meeting his fans.

*

Carlos woke up feeling much better after talking to Dany, and now that he was here at the track, all his worries about meeting his soulmate had faded, they could wait until another time.

Actually seeing the track up close had him feeling like he was on top of the world, and even though the journalists kept asking him the same questions, he was happy to answer them all. He was just glad that he had a chance to tell everyone how excited he was to be racing.

A few of the journalists had asked him about his teammate, Max, and Carlos had answered honestly, which was that apart from a couple of encounters at winter testing, he didn't really know him, but he was looking forward to having a teammate that could challenge him.

He'd left out the part about how every time he'd met Max his dad was lurking, which meant that it was difficult for them to talk freely, get to know each other properly.

After lunch he'd had a few more interviews, and then there was a signing session for the fans. Carlos found out the cuff that he wore over his soul mark, he didn't want fans to see it and copy it, pretend to be his soulmate when they weren't. He was sure that he was overreacting, but now that he was under the spotlight much more than when he was in the junior series, he was sure that it was a wise precaution that his dad had suggested.

The leather cuff that his dad had given him had 'te amo' engraved on it, along with a bull, fitting for both his new job, and his dad's nickname of 'el matador'. It made him smile every time that he saw it, and even though his dad couldn't be here with him, this made it feel like he was with him in spirit.

When he sat down in the little autograph booth, he noticed that Max was wearing a cuff too. But from the way he was itching and scratching at it, he didn't feel the same happiness from his one.

It was strange to see Max without his dad, and even though the fans were swarming it was easy to chat to him. They had a lot in common, which wasn't a surprise, and without his dad around he seemed really easy going, almost laid back.

Carlos felt like he'd signed hundreds of the little cards, and after the assistant came over to say that their time was up, Max said something surprising.

"Are you going to sign one for me?" He grinned as the fans laughed, enjoying the show, and Carlos signed a card for him.

_To Maxy, my biggest fan :)_

He scribbled his signature underneath, his fingers aching as he gripped the pen, it had been a while since he'd had to write so much using an actual pen.

Max smiled, holding it up for all the fans to see as he stuck his tongue out. He was a natural at performing for the media, and the fans. Carlos was glad that he had someone who was comfortable with it all, it took a little bit of the pressure off him. Although having their dads meant that they were getting a lot more attention than some of the rookies.

*

Max hurried back to his room once he was done at the signing session, his dad insisting that he should get a good night's sleep. Once he was sure that his dad wasn't coming back any time soon, he locked himself in the bathroom, and found out the card that Carlos had signed for him.

He would have recognised the signature anywhere, although he would never have guessed that his initials were C and S from his signature. Max took off his cuff, the feeling of cool air on his wrist a blessed relief, and he compared the soul mark to Carlos' signature. It was a perfect match.

Now all he had to do was find a time to talk to Carlos when his dad wasn't around, which was going to be a lot easier said than done.

He hid the autograph card in the hotel bible, there was nowhere else for him to stash it without his dad finding it, and he didn't want to deal with the fallout from that.

That night he slept and his cuff no longer felt like an irritation, now that he knew who his soulmate was, he could tolerate it for a little while longer.

***

Carlos was eating breakfast with Dany, Kevin clearly doing something to him under the table from the grin on his face, and the fact that Kevin was trying to eat his breakfast with only one hand, making a right mess of it.

"Ready for quali today?" Dany asked, twitching as though he was being tickled, and Kevin only grinned more.

"Yes." Carlos tried to sound excited, but there was something on his mind, and he wasn't sure who he could talk to about it. He glanced around, there were lots of other drivers, and team personnel around, and he didn't want any of them overhearing.

Dany nodded in the direction of the bathroom, and he gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek before striding in that direction. Carlos waited a minute before excusing himself, and Kevin looked relieved that he could use both hands to work his fork and knife.

Once Carlos stepped into the small bathroom, Dany locked the door so that they could talk without anyone listening in.

"I think Max is my soulmate," Carlos blurted out, the relief was immediate, and Dany moved closer so that he could hug him. "We had to sign things for the fans and I'm sure it's the same as the one on my wrist."

"Wow, that's amazing." Dany looked at him with a smile on his face, but it turned back into his neutral frown when he saw that Carlos wasn't smiling. "Isn't it good?"

"His dad's always around, and it's so hard to get a minute alone with him." Carlos took a deep breath, he wasn't sure what he expected Dany to do apart from offer hugs, but Dany smiled in a way that made him look like a mad scientist about to unleash their creation on the world.

"Leave it with me, I'll figure something out."

*

Carlos was waiting for Max to finish talking to his dad. From the look on his face it wasn't a happy conversation that they were having. He wanted to stroll over there and tell Jos to leave his soulmate alone, but he wasn't sure that it would make things better.

Dany was strolling up with a smile on his face, and he winked at Carlos before striding up to Jos.

"Mr Verstappen? I just wanted to say what a big fan I am…" Dany kept on talking, he'd figured out Jos' weakness, his ego, and Max slipped away as his dad was busy telling Dany all about his career.

Carlos followed Max to his little room at the back of the motorhome, tapping on the door so quietly that he wasn't sure Max would even hear it.

"Hi."

"Hi." Max glanced around, but there was no sign of his dad, and Carlos was sure that Dany would be able to keep him talking for long enough.

"I…" Carlos blushed, and he fidgeted with the cuff on his wrist, feeling stronger for knowing that he was loved by his family, no matter what. "I think I have your signature on my wrist." Carlos slipped the cuff off, holding his arm out for Max to see. "I think we're soulmates."

Max fumbled with the catch for his cuff, and Carlos had to rest his hand over his to stop him gouging at his skin with his nails.

"It's okay," Carlos said, in his most reassuring voice. Undoing the buckle for Max's cuff, he saw goose bumps appear on Max's skin just from the touch of his fingers, and the way that his breath caught when he looked up at him was the most beautiful sound.

He looked down at his own signature, inked onto Max's skin, and he ran his thumb over it. Max's mouth was hanging open, and Carlos knew that they didn't have much longer.

Carlos moved in slowly, holding his breath as he got closer, their lips hovering for a second, the crackle of static electricity surging between them. Max's arm slipped around his waist, pulling him closer and forcing their lips together. The first touch was like fire, passion surging through his veins and he let out a groan, pressing Max up against the wall as he deepened the kiss.

He was trying to focus on every little detail, the noises that Max made and the way that his lips trembled as he gasped in pleasure. The way that his eyelashes fluttered when he pressed his thigh between his legs, Max arching his body as he sought out more friction, grinding against him as his lips went slack, his body shuddering in pleasure as Carlos held him up, nipping at his pouty lips as he caught his breath.

Max's eyes were half open, his cheeks flushed and his lips were swollen and moist.

"You're perfect."

Max rested his head against Carlos' shoulder, his arms draped around him as his heart rate slowed, the tell-tale signs of what they'd been up to fading from his cheeks.

"You're perfect for me," Max whispered, and that was all Carlos needed to hear.

***

Six months later, Carlos was sneaking into Max's room at the factory, they were back in the simulator between races and this was the first chance that Carlos had got to see Max.

"Happy Birthday." Carlos held out a small box, wrapped in rich blue paper, elegant but understated just like him.

Max rushed in for a kiss, and to Carlos it felt like their first kiss every time, every touch of Max's lips still sent shivers through his body.

He grinned as he took the box out of Carlos' hands, sitting down on the small bed before unwrapping it carefully as he laid the paper neatly beside him.

"It's a key?" Max tilted his head in confusion, and Carlos only smiled more.

"It's the key to our new flat in Monaco, if you want to live with me that is." Carlos held his breath while he waited for Max to answer, his face strangely blank as he stared at the key, a little race car as the key fob.

Max felt relief flood though his veins, he had waited for this day. The day that he would have his soulmate by his side, and he would be old enough to move away from his father.

It was a dream come true for him, and the best birthday present that he could ever ask for. "Yes."

Carlos held him as the tears welled up in his eyes, and once he was calm he watched Max take his cuff off, throwing it in the bin. The smile on his face as he felt the air on his wrist was the most beautiful sight, and Carlos rushed to move his cuff on to his other arm, revealing Max's signature.

Max reached out to stroke at Carlos' soul mark, delighting in the way he shuddered under the touch of his fingers.

"I think it's time that we tell the world, don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/142511429341).
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
